No where to turn
by YukinaKagomeSerena
Summary: finished Kaoru stops eating Kenshin is gone for more than a week he was suppose to be back in 3 days when he comes back Kaoru might be dying Kenshin asks Kaoru something. Find out! Kenshin and Karou pairing
1. Kenshin finally returns home

No where to go  
  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin  
  
µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ  
  
The sky was blue a few clouds in the sky the fresh spring air blew the black hair to the side. She was watching Yahiko and Sano practice fighting with their fist Yahiko wanted to be good and hand battle to if his sword ever broke. She was growing skinny and no one noticed yet. She watched triedly missing Kenshin. He has been gone for a week he had to go to Kyoto to help Misao out. Kenshin said he would be back in 3 days which he wasn't. They got a message from Kenshin yesturday saying sorry about not being home in 3 days and that he would be home in about 3 more days cause Misao isn't doing good at some things. Kaoru stopped eating for 6 days now. "UGLY!" Yahiko yelled. Kaoru snapped back to reality and she cried. Sano slapped Yahiko. "Way to go you made Missy cry," Sano said. Kenshin returned and seen Ms. Kaoru cry. "What happened to Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru looked up at Kenshin and ran to him and hugged him crying. Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru. "I'm sorry Miss Kaoru for worrying you," Kenshin said. Kenshin looked at Kaoru. "Kaoru you look thin have you ate lately because if you didn't you should that you should do Ms. Kaoru," Kenshin said. "I'm fine Kenshin I just ate I been running around lately that's all," Kaoru lied. Kenshin hugged her.  
  
5 days later -  
  
Kenshin and Yahiko were doing their house work. Kaoru never ate those 5 days either and she was so skinny she had to double her kimino's. "I'm going to the market," Kenshin said. "I'm coming with," Kaoru said. "Okay," Kenshin smiled. They walked down to the market it was a big crowd today. Kaoru felt dizzy all of a suddeny. Kenshin lost Kaoru in the crowd of people. "KENSHIN!" Kaoru called out. Kenshin heard Kaoru call his name he turned around to find Kaoru is gone. "Ms Kaoru!!" Kenshin yelled. Kenshin fought through the crowd and so did Kaoru they missed each other and Kenshin looked around. "Where could she be?" Kenshin asked. Suddenly the crowd screamed and ran away from the man. "Someone help this girl needs help she got stabbed!!!" A woman yelled. Kenshin set the food down and ran to the woman. He found out it was Ms. Karou who was stab she was bleeding at the chest. Her hair covered her face and her head tilted to the left side. The man laughed. Kenshin glared at the guy and took out his sword. "You shouldn't hurt innocent vitcums that you shouldn't," Kenshin said. "You gonna stop me?" He asked. The gun man had dirty blonde hair with green eyes and had a bandage on his left arm. He was wearing a black shirt and blue pants he smirked at Kenshin who was getting upset. "That girl will be dead soon anyways she's so thin thought I would help her end her life now," He said. The guy swung at Kenshin and almost hit Kenshin but Kenshin moved away and with one swing Kenshin knocked the guy out with his sword. "Your a fool," Kenshin said. "She's not breathing!" The woman screamed. Kenshin turned his attention back to Ms. Karou. "Ms. Karou please don't leave me," Kenshin said. He picked up Ms. Karou and ran to the Dr. Megumi. "Megumi help it's Ms. Karou," Kenshin yelled. "Hurry quickly set her down," Megumi said. Megumi had Kenshin get some hot water and a clean rag. She quickly went to work on Kaoru. Kenshin waited. Sano and Yahiko got word and ran to see Kenshin. "Is Kaoru alright?" Yahiko asked. Kenshin looked up at Yahiko. "I don't know Yahiko," Kenshin said. Megumi walked out an hour later. "She's barely breathing I cleaned the wound and got the blade out but all we have to do is wait and hope she gains enough strenght to heal, But by the looks of it she hasn't been eating properly looks like for 11 days," Megumi said. "11 days!?!?!?!" They yelled. Kaoru was taken home by Kenshin and he watched her day and night. "Ms. Kaoru please wake up this is all my fault.....," Kenshin said.  
  
µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µµ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»« µ Stay tune to Chapter 2! Will Kaoru wake up or will she die from the wound placed in her. 


	2. Kaoru please

No where to go  
  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin  
  
µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ»«µ  
  
The sun rised for a new day. Kenshin sat in Kaoru's room watching her take breaths that were not assuring she would make it. "Ms. Kaoru will you ever forgive me?" Kenshin said. Kaoru moved a bit. A soft whisper came out of her lips, "Kenshin." Kenshin gasped and turned to see that Kaoru spoke. "Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin asked softly. Kaoru didn't respond after that. Kenshin held Karou's hand and brushed lightly with his other hand her black bangs. Megumi braided her hair so it wouldn't get all sloppy. 2 days pass by Kaoru started to turn pale white and looks like she will die any day soon. "Ms. Kaoru please pull through," Kenshin said.  
  
Around midnight Kaoru woke up she looked at Kenshin who didn't look like he had sleep for days. "Kenshin," Kaoru said. Kenshin looked at Kaoru. "MS. KAORU YOUR ALIVE!" Kenshin yelled. Kenshin literally grabbed Kaoru and swung her in the air. "Ms. Kaoru I am so sorry will you forgive me," Kenshin said. Kaoru looked straight in Kenshin's eyes and she took her right hand and gently placed it on Kenshin's cheek. "I will always forgive you Kenshin," Kaoru said. Kenshin places his hand on Kaoru's hand and closes smiles. "Thank you Kaoru," Kenshin said. Kenshin fell asleep later on with Kaoru sleeping at his chest. In the morning they were waking up by Sano and Yahiko. "Hey Ugly!" Yahiko yelled. Kaoru got mad and chased him. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BOY!!!!!!!" Kaoru screamed. Kaoru ran she tripped over a tree limb when they ran through the grass she sprained her ankle. "Yahiko!" Kaoru screamed in pain. Yahiko ran to Karou. "You okay?" Yahiko asked. "No I sprained my ankle get Kenshin or Sano please hurry," Kaoru said. Yahiko took off which was a big mistake. The guy that almost killed Kaoru was back he grinned at Kaoru. "Y - You! get away!!" Kaoru screamed. Kaoru struggled away from him but he grabbed her and tied her up. He gagged her and left a message to the Battousi.  
  
~ Letter: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You want to see you sweet Kaoru again come alone to the water fall or I will drown her if you don't show oh if you bring Yahiko or Sano she dies instantly. I will be watching  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kenshin got the letter he bunched it up mad and took off without Sano or Yahiko saying a word. He ran through the forest all he thought was to save Ms. Kaoru. When he got there his eyes were full of anger. There was Kaoru out cold and bound to a tree. "MS. KAORU!" Kenshin yelled when he saw her like that. The guy attacked from behind and Kenshin moved out of the way in time. They fought for 30 minutes. The guy got Kenshin pretty good and Kenshin flew a bit aways. The guy went to Kaoru untied her and took off to the top of the water fall. "Kaoru!" Kenshin said. Kenshin soon followed him. They fought again finally Kenshin won. The guy was defeat. When the guy went down he pushed Kaoru off the water fall. "KAORU NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO HER!" Kenshin yelled. Kenshin jumped off the waterfall to get Kaoru. He finally grabbed her as they were falling and landed with a big splash. Kenshin landed first with Kaoru in his arms. He swam holding her swimming to the shore. Sano and Yahiko followed Kenshin anyways and decided to go to him a little later. They came right in time. Sano and Yahiko helped Kenshin. Kenshin looked over Kaoru. "Ms. Kaoru wake up," Kenshin said. Kaoru looked up and saw Kenshin's eyes. "Kenshin, Kenshin!" Kaoru said. She hugged Kenshin tears coming down. Kenshin picked her up from the hug and he thanked Sano and Yahiko for helping him get Ms. Kaoru out of the river. Kaoru's ankle was bleeding from the fall. "We need Ms. Megumi to wrap that up yes we do," Kenshin said. "We have to go to her?" Sano complained. They got into town and Megumi wrapped up Kaoru's ankle. "She needs to be off it for awhile," Megumi said. Kenshin nodded, "Thank you Ms. Megumi." Megumi smiled. "It's no problem sir Ken," Megumi said. Kenshin set Kaoru on the porch and he went to work. "Kenshin," Kaoru said. Kenshin went to Kaoru. "Let's watch the sunset tonight please?" Kaoru said. Kenshin smiled at the black hair raccon. "Yes let's," Kenshin said. Later on that night before dark. Kenshin carried Ms. Kaoru to the hill they sat on the hill talking till the sunset. Kaoru looked at Kenshin he turned to face her. "Kenshin -," Kaoru started to say. But she was cut off by a kiss on her red lips by Kenshin. "I love you Ms. Kaoru that I do," Kenshin said. Kaoru smiled "I love you too Kenshin," Kaoru said. They kissed passoniately. Kenshin pulled out something. "Ms. Kaoru will you marry me?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru was shock and speechless. "Yes I will marry you Kenshin," Kaoru said. They kissed yet again. The sunsets and it turns to a beautiful night sky.  
  
THE END 


End file.
